hoganfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bridget Hogan
Born on February 2, 1854 to John Hogan and Mary Tuohy Hogan. Sister of Katie Hogan Dwyer, James Hogan, William Hogan, Sarah Hogan Stanton, Ann Hogan Moran, Margaret Hogan Donohue, Mary Hogan Murphy, John Hogan Jr., Daniel Hogan, and Michael Hogan. Passed away on July 9, 1948. Bridget had been engaged to be married, but on the morning of the wedding, her fiance was killed in a horse and buggy accident. She apparently went into a deep depression, and attempted to enter a convent, but was deemed "too nervous." With family support, she was able to function as a seamstress; she added to the family income by taking in sewing and doing fine needlework. But she rarely left the house, and rarely interacted with anyone outside of the family. To others she probably appeared very withdrawn, very shy, eccentric but harmless. Within the family she was always protected and cared for. J Barton Hogan (her grand-nephew) remembered her as sitting in a rocking chair in the corner, always with some kind of needlework in her hands; tatting (lace-making) sounds like exactly the sort of thing she'd probably do. He also remembered that Aunt Bee would periodically ask politely for a "cup o'tay". Obituary Miss Bridget Hogan was born at Clyman Wisconsin, February 2, 1854 and died in her home at Hurley, Friday, July 9, 1948 at the age of 93 years, 5 months and 7 days. She was the last of a family of ten children. She came to Dakota Territory and settled at Swan Lake with her family in 1880, but moved to Hurley soon after, when Hurley was platted. For a period of five years she lived with a brother, Mike Hogan at Parker, and except for this brief time, she resided continuously in Hurley. She assisted in rearing two cousins whose mother died when they were quite young. Later she cared for her two nephews, Arthur and Harold Hogan, after their mother died in 1899, and kept house for her mother Hogan and brother Dan Hogan until they died. During the last nine years she has been cared for by her niece, Mrs Agnes Cousins , who for the first three years visited her frequently and looked after matters Miss Hogan could not attend to. For the past six of these nine years, Mrs Cousins has been with her niece sic almost continously. Due to a fall Miss Hogan has been bedridden for the past four years and the tender care and particular attention to the requirements and desires of the patient made by Mrs Cousins, made the task a difficult one, but eased the suffering of the afflicted. Funeral services were held from the Catholic church in Parker, Monday morning July 12, with Father Costello in charge, and burial was mae in the family lot in the Catholic cemetery. CARD OF THANKS We wish to express our sincere thanks to our friends who assisted us in so many ways during the illness and death of Bridget Hogan. And to those who sent cards and flowers. Your kindness will long be remembered. Agnes B Cousins and Arthur J Hogan .